everquestnextfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild: The Midnight Squadron
The Midnight Squadron is an EverQuest Next guild. About the guild Short history There isn't many a guild which can say for itself to be older than the fabled EverQuest franchise. Midnight Squadron is grateful to be one of those rare guilds. Finding it's beginnings in 1995, as an organized and experienced Descent clan (now, who remembers that game?) we have since expanded in both size and number of games played to include numerous titles across decades of gaming. In the past decades we have focused more on the MMO genre and perhaps you already know us from some of the contemporary titles. [For a more detailed version see our *[http://www.midnightsquadron.com/forum/index.php?/page/history official history]] Our Goals Our goals are to build up relations of deep support, trust and friendship in which a member experiences his comrades without feeling that he/she must sacrifice his/hers own enjoyment of the game to do so. We don’t believe that securing the place among the top five PvP or PVE spots makes a “top” guild. For us, a “top” guild is one that excels in the quality of its relationships and the positive impact it creates for the entire community. For this reason we always put a strong emphasis on game and other related projects by which we can create a positive impact on the community as a whole. And in our own courtyard we strive to provide our members with a family atmosphere in which they can dispose of their heavy daily burdens be able to freely relax and enjoy their time with lots of laughs and beautiful moments of camaraderie. To realize this goal we put a strong emphasis on adherence to the Code of Conduct - the "Golden Rule" of our gaming family. Everyone in the Midnight Squadron is obliged to follow it, be they starting members or experienced commanders. By following the cause of honor, loyalty, maturity and respect outlined in the CoC, we are securing everyone's welfare and ensuring an extremely enjoyable atmosphere. We are focusing on this because, as is the case with many other guilds, we are not just trying to create a mutually assisting group of gamers, but to achieve something greater - permanent bonds of friendship that can last for years to come, and transcend the virtual connection of the gaming world. In other words - we wish to create a gaming family, one in which everyone is feeling welcomed. We are fully aware that this is not something that can be given birth overnight. And with the start of every new division we must repeat the process. But our leaders have decades of experience, wisdom, knowledge and expertise to back it up. For this reason our respect may not be easily given, but when received it holds for good. Speaking personally The next year (2015) will mark twenty years for our gaming family. We are extremely glad to share this joy with you in the upcoming social and gaming reality of EverQuest Next. We wish to give you an opportunity to experience the heritage of the Midnight Squadron - by sharing our family like ties and our Honor through EverQuestNext. And we also wish to meet and know you – because we love meeting new players and and enjoying the friendship and gaming with them. If you are feeling drawn to our Family then please, be courageous and contact us! We would love to share our heritage and fellowship with you. We would like of you to become a part of our Family. And if you wish to know what it's like to be a part of our family, please take a look down under at the personal testimonies section. Joining Midnight Squadron We are an 18+ guild, and our members range mainly from early 20s to 40s but we also have quite a number of „older“ members as well. We have both male and female gamers, in member and command ranks, married and unmarried, working and student population. Our members mainly come from the States and/or Europe but we also have a decent enough number of Australian/New Zealand members as well (and we cherish them!) If you are interested in joining our gaming family please follow the procedure outlined here: *Midnight Squadron Application Please bare in mind! The effort you put into your application is extremely important to us. Although the web form in which you write your answers looks small it can receive a lot of text input. For this reason we encourage you to write a solid explanation in answering the mandatory questions. EverQuest Next Landmark Please be aware that we will probably be approaching the finished state of EQNL in a completely casual (but not unorganized) and relaxed way and right now we only have a few of our players in the Alpha. If you are searching for a highly organized group with the goal to be the best building group on the server you probably won't find that with us. We're taking EverQuest Landmark slow and with no rush at all. ;) Personal Testimonies Tsion (Junior Command) I must admit I hesitated applying to Midnight Squadron originally. A cross-gaming group with so many members, it seemed like it would be hard to fit in and that it would lack the tight knit feeling I enjoyed in gaming. I was wrong. Very shortly after joining MS, I was welcomed warmly. I learned that a large group of people did not mean that a friendly and warm atmosphere had to be sacrificed. In fact, the folks at MS made me feel right at home. As I waited for the game I wanted to play to launch, I found folks to play with in other games. MS also kept members busy with lots of fun community activities and events, keeping the excitement level high as we all awaited launch. I'm a busy mom and while MS is serious about gaming, it is also serious about its concern for the personal lives of its members. When I was pregnant, various members sent me gifts for the baby! But I have to emphasize, MS takes its gaming seriously. When it's time to game, MS folks are organized, focused and ready to get the job done. Members take care of each other in game and out of game. So if you are looking for a gaming family, look no further than Midnight Squadron! ViciousDelicious (Member) I typically don’t join communities. I’m a generally shy person who finds it a bit difficult to get comfortable with strangers, especially on a larger scale than just a single game clan. And that’s all I came for. I came to MS simply looking for a clan to play with, and ended up with a family and a renewed sense of community that you just can’t get anywhere else. Midnight Squadron is structured and mature gaming community that’s full of funny, talented, and wise people from all over the world. Not only have I had fun playing with these crazy people but I’ve come to open my mind and learn more about the world outside of my own. We’re diverse in age, creed, country, and I don’t think there’s any reason why anyone wouldn’t find being with these people enjoyable. These are my friends and I won’t find better elsewhere. Marx (Team Leader) What's the best trait of a great community? One that appreciates who you are. I'm generally a reserved person, but behind the microphone I'm a little more outgoing than usual. In the past I joined guilds as a nameless and faceless member that either didn't care, or unfortunately had short fuses. I came to Midnight Squadron with hesitation and slight apprehension due to my past experiences with guilds. At fist I didn't know what to expect other than their pseudo-military system, which I liked to a small degree because of the structure. Much to my surprise and joy, I felt welcomed into a family more than just a simple clan. Now as a Team Leader for our Guild Wars 2 division, I have made many friends that I declare as a second family. I am a community member that gives back to the Squadron with the construction of fun activities and the creation of an environment that encourages friendship and camaraderie on our forums, our team speak server, and in the many games we play. When we yank the levers of our guns, or unsheathe our swords keep in mind that MS has your back with people you care about and vice-versa to further evolve the gaming experience to where it should be. Thank you. Shea(Member) I've had an off and on relationship with MS. I first joined off a thread in The Secret World about a year and haf out. I was recruited and after a month or so I faded away from TSW and MS. Then two months out from TSW the game started to heat up again and I found MS again. I'm glad I did since I enjoyed my time playing TSW with the guild and all the events that were put together for members fun. I followed from TSW into GW2 and enjoyed many hours leveling and questing with fellow MS members. I found again that members were there for each other and drama was often cut short and handled quickly. I also enjoyed time playing with guild members in PS2 and working as a team. When FFXIV ARR came out unfortunately I was on a different servers so I am currently not really with MS at the time. But time spent with MS has been good and the people stick together. Perhaps when Wildstar comes out I'll come back =) never know. Since I'm a wanderer at heart. Touche (Member) "A week ago I found myself browsing through SC forum, having finally bitten the bullet and pledged. I knew what my next step should be, finding the right group of people to enjoy this beast of a game. There were tons of guilds to choose from, not making it easy at all. But Midnight Squadron got my attention and made it to top of my list early on, even though I knew nothing about them prior. During my brief contact with them on Star Citizen forum I got the impression that it was not a massive impersonal guild and had a strong sense of community, whose members are mature, helpful, respectful people interested in having fun and socializing in a common love of ours - gaming. I liked how the members felt about it, I liked the vibe I got, and Midnight Squadron ended up as my choice to try to join. It has been mere days since I did, and I'm happy to say I'm having a blast. Great bunch of gamers! The welcome was great and if the beginning is a sign of things to come, I can't wait for the game to arrive and I hop in the cockpit with the squadron." External links *Our Main Site *Midnight Squadron FAQ *Embrace the Heritage - promotional video Addendum Last version published on 2.3.2014. Category:Guilds